Kakashi Knows
by airenhitomi
Summary: Sequel to Kakashi Doesn't Know. People mourn. Very angsty. Kakairu, hints of sasunaru.


**KAKASHI KNOWS   
By Airen Hitomi**

* * *

** DISCLAIMER:** Iruka, Kakashi and the Narutoverse are not mine, however much I wish they were. Any attempt to sue will be met with amusement, as I have nothing worth anything.

* * *

Kakashi was late. He had told his students to be at the bridge at 7AM. It was now noon, and the lazy Jounin had yet to make an appearance. Naruto was tempted to leave the bridge for a while to get some ramen, but he feared his sensei's wrath if he showed up while Naruto was eating. So Naruto was now sparring with Sasuke to pass the time. He was loosing. 

The blonde was about to rush his rival when a howl split the relative silence of the village. Naruto was so surprised he tripped on his own feet and banged his head on Sasuke's knee. The other boy gave him an annoyed glance before turning his attention to the pained scream that continued to disturb the village. It seemed to be coming from the Hokage's office. 

Without a word Sasuke began to move in that direction. He had a morbid curiosity and wanted to know what had happened to make someone so distressed. Naruto and Sakura followed him without hesitation. 

They arrived at the window of the room and were astounded by what they saw. Kakashi was lying on the ground, still howling. His forehead protector had slipped, revealing his Sharingan eye which was, like his other, wide with pain and streaming tears that wet his mask. Tsunade-sama was holding him down as he writhed and struggled. Around them, an entire Anbu team lay, unconscious and bleeding from wounds that looked to have been made by a crazed animal. 

Lying discarded on the floor was a katana and a blood encrusted forehead protector.

* * *

**Naruto**

Naruto's eyes took in the scene. He was amazed that his normally stoic and unfeeling sensei had become so crazed. It was apparent that he had taken down the Anbu team and was now trying his hardest to get away from the Hokage. It took him a moment to take notice of the objects on the floor, but he knew immediately what they meant. 

Silently, Naruto slipped into the room, easily avoiding his teammates' restraining hands. He dropped to his knees besides the forehead protector, picking it up and cradling it gently to his chest as if it was something precious and fragile. Tears pricked his eyes as he removed his own hitai-ate that Iruka-sensei had give to him a year ago. 

Before long, another voice added to the howling.

* * *

**Sasuke**

Sasuke didn't understand the scene in front of him. He didn't understand what could make Kakashi so wild with grief. He didn't understand why the Hokage was sobbing as she restrained the Jounin. He didn't understand, and he hated it. 

He barely noticed as Naruto slipped into the room. He made a half-hearted grab for the boy, but Naruto seemed to know that was happening and Sasuke hoped maybe the blonde could make him understand. So Naruto went into the room unhindered, and dropped to his knees in front of the objects lying forgotten in the corner of the room. 

The katana was a beautiful weapon, Sasuke thought idly. It had obviously been cared for well by its owner, but Sasuke had never seen a Konoha shinobi using a weapon like that. He was assuming that the owner had died recently, and perhaps that was why Kakashi was currently howling himself hoarse, but Sasuke couldn't fathom who could have made such an impact on the silver haired Jounin who seemed to have no close friends. 

When Naruto began to howl along with his sensei, Sasuke became more confused. Naruto was always so bright and happy, such utter grief was unnatural. It unnerved Sasuke, who had assumed that the blonde boy would always have that smile that brightened Sasuke's day. Who could have been so important that their death caused such grief in Kakashi, Tsunade _and_ Naruto? 

Then it hit Sasuke. There was only one person outside this room that Naruto cared for. Only one, who had acknowledged the boy, loved the boy. And that person had been away on a week long mission. Iruka-sensei was dead. 

Sasuke was unsure of how to react to the news. He heard Sakura begin to sniffle beside him as she realized what had happened. Of course she cried. She cried for everything. It was the appropriate reaction for her. But Sasuke wouldn't cry. He wouldn't howl like Naruto and Kakashi. He would be silent, always silent. 

He realized he would miss the Chuunin. Iruka had been a good teacher. He knew when Sasuke was feeling down, although Sasuke never knew how, because the young shinobi was sure he never changed his facial expression. Iruka would always offer one-on-one training when this happened, because he knew that training was what Sasuke lived for, and it always made Sasuke relax. Iruka was also the only person who had given him a genuine caring hug since his parents had died. Yes, he would miss Umino Iruka. But how should he act? 

Sakura was clinging to him, burying her face into his chest. For once, Sasuke allowed it. He thought perhaps this time she was acting purely out of grief and not trying to get him to notice her. Hesitantly, he wrapped one arm around her. It seemed the right thing to do, although what he really wanted was to soothe the blonde boy sobbing on the floor not far from his feet. 

Sasuke didn't notice the single tear that threaded its way down his cheek.

* * *

**Sakura**

Sakura was as confused as Sasuke when she first saw their sensei. But when Naruto began to sob along with Kakashi, cradling the abandoned hitai-ate, she knew. She had suspected that Kakashi and Iruka were in a relationship. She had seen the fond glances her former academy teacher had given Kakashi-sensei. But she had always thought that Kakashi felt only physical attraction for the scarred Chuunin, because he had never returned those looks. Apparently, Kakashi had only just realized how much Iruka meant to him. 

As Sakura began to sniffle, she mourned not only for Iruka, but for Kakashi as well. She could only imagine the hell he must be going through. She leant against Sasuke, burying her head into his chest. She was surprised when the boy wrapped his arm around her. She had barely noticed his closeness, wrapped up as she was in grief and commiseration. She raised her head and was amazed to see a tear tricking down the normally stoic boy's face. She had no idea Sasuke would be so affected by Iruka's death.

* * *

The entire village was present at the funeral. Even Jiraiya had come home from his tour of the Lightning country. Iruka had been known through the village as a kind, caring sensei. The Hokage had trusted him explicitly, the children had adored him, and many of the females, and males, had lusted after him. All the children were crying, as well as many of the adults. 

Naruto had broken down again. He stooped over, sobbing with his head in his hands. He barely reacted as Sasuke put his arms around him, holding him close as he, too, began to cry. Kakashi stood close by, staring ahead looking terrible in his grief. Having discovered that he had indeed loved Iruka was heightening the misery he felt at the man's death. He wanted to shut himself off, block out the pain, along with all other feelings, but as he watched Sasuke and Naruto, he knew that he could not. He would grieve, as he always did, and he would get better. The pain would recede, and maybe he would find someone else who made him feel happy. Maybe not in love, like Iruka had, but in friendship. 

Kakashi stood at the grave after everyone had left, after Sasuke had coaxed a still sobbing Naruto away, after the sun had set and all was dark and silent. He stared at nothing, lost in memories of his love. He remembered how surprised Iruka had been when Kakashi had walked up to him and kissed him for the first time. He remembered how perfectly Iruka fit against him, how soft he was, how his eyes lit up when he was excited. And the pain tore at him anew. 

Kakashi knows he will survive without Iruka…he just doesn't know how.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, I was originally going to leave _Kakashi Doesn't Know_ as a one shot, but I thought, well, Iruka's dead and Kakashi isn't going to be the only one mourning. I hope you like it. Please R&R. 


End file.
